Akaze
Akaze (赤是 Righteoussness) is a shinobi, who has sworn allegiance to Island of Negi. Achieved by great skill, he was made a Anbu Black Ops Member, then soon he became the Aisukage. He is known as Negi's Burning Blizzard for his use in Ice Release, because his ice has the special ability of burning like fire or being normally cold. He is also the new wielder of the Executioner's Blade, obtaining it from Kirigakure as a sign of their alliance with his village. Though he is classified as a Jonin ranked shinboi, his skill however ascends higher than that. Background Akaze was born as the son of a nobody; the only man he knew as his father and raised him was his uncle. He was born in Konohagakure but as a baby he was moved to Kumogakure where his uncle has trained him to start him on his journey of becoming a ninja once he learned the basics he went back to his birth town and enrolled in the Ninja Academy. He did not live in the Uchiha clan village he lived in Konoha with nobody to raise him, because it was a fairly friendly village he made some friends to run around the village with and have fun. He unlocked his sharingan with 1 tomoe at the age of 7, from there he met a select group of ninjas that he started going on missions whom he cooperated with and made it to the ranking of genin. On a specific genin mission the enemy kidnapped one of his teammates and unlocked the 2nd tomoe of his sharingan from the experience in order to get her back. When the chunin exams came around they all worked together in order to pass the exams it was a long and painful road but they got through it. During the chunin exams he unlocked his 3 tomoe on the sharingan. Once he became a chunin his uncle came and taught him of Ryuchi Cave where he trained for four years in the art of the snakes. Learning Senjutsu and building connections with the snakes and even signing a summoning contract. Somewhere in the middle of his training he saw the curse of hatred in the Uchiha name and vowed to not become corrupt like all of the others by hatred at that became his ninja way. Until that faithful day where his uncle has been murdered by an unknown ninja because his uncle was an Uchiha this made him so sad and angry at the same time he became depressed and the Mangekyō Sharingan developed in his eyes because all he thought of that moment was revenge on the shinobi who murdered his uncle. He thought about taking his uncle's eyes and transplanting them into him where he can gain even more 'Power' but that is disrespectful of his uncle and does not want to do this. He unlocked the powers of his individual Sharingan left and right respectfully but he does not have the power of both of them completely controlled he can fully manipulate the Amaterasu into Blaze Release and can use his Kamui to go intangible and is very much unskilled with it as he has fell through the floor and his bed while he was sleeping. He even found the power to invoke a Susanoo but only the ribcage for defense and arms for attacking. He still relies on the training his uncle and the snakes have put him through though. He loves using Wind Release because he has an affinity to it and just thinks it is awesome and he likes sticking to the basics. Personality Akaze, while appearing to a rather quiet, innocent, individual, he is truly devious. Akazeis someone who genuinely wants to be nice and cares about people. But he hates rules and laws, valuing the freedom of himself and others. He has learned to get used to them and follow them when he must, but he isn't fond of rules and order, being disgusted with the order and strict laws of villages and his parents. Before finding his current team, he would be the one in other teams to create conflict within. He also is a harmless rule-breaker, but would is truly considered a good person at the end of the day. Although, usually not boasting, Akaze thinks highly of himself. He thinks that he'd make a perfect team leader for the group, but has decided against it, due the other two members deciding that it'd be better for them to be "all as equal". His devilish side can come to sight, especially when he gets angry. It makes him seem as if he loves to hurt his opponent, a show of bloodlust. His inner mind is fueled with seeing death against his opponent, and he won't stop unless he can control himself. Over the years, after almost leaving a gallery of ice sculptures during his Chunin exams, he has learned to control it, but the longer he uses it, the harder it gets. Appearance Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Akaze can spawn ice from his body or control existing ice. This gives him the ability to freeze and cool down objects and people. He has learned how to control the temperature of his ice to where he can make it so cold that it burns. He can easily turns water to ice, and use it without the use of a technique and use it freely. He has learned how to shape his ice to his needs (for example, he can shape it into senbon.) His ice is unique. It doesn't melt by being in sunlight like most, it has to be burned at a way higher temperature. It has to be burned at X-ray level degrees to melt instantly. His ice is very solid and hard, the likes of metal, bones, wood and some earth, would having a hard time piercing it. His ice is very cold. So cold in fact, a cold smoke aura emits from his ice that he uses with his chakra. This extreme cold makes his ice dangerous to even touch due to burns caused by extreme freezing (frostbite). Taijutsu Akaze is mostly good at Taijutsu because he is quick, and he has the ability to get that "Spidey Sense" effect when he is about to be attacked. He makes up combos, and tries to find the weak spots in his enemy. He is trained in the White Tiger Fighting Style, A fast paced fighting style. He uses punches, kicks, jabs, and even leaps to dodge, and get around things. Even before using jutsu to make him faster, Akaze is a very fast and agile fighter. Akaze possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. While only a teenager, Akaze is a highly resilient young man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. Ninjutsu Wind Release Wind release is one of Akaze's deadliest techniques. After learning Scorch Release, Akaze began to depend more on the element's molecules and how they work. He wanted to use his wind release to increase the intensity of his flames. He began understanding and studying molecules and how they work. He learned that one of the most important aspects in increasing fire intensity is oxygen. He learned how to gather oxygen molecules with great quantities and surround his fire techniques with it. This gave his fire techniques the ghostly white color it has because of the great increase in the intensity. He began training on this style until he mastered it and he could cover his flame jutsu with oxygen which increased their intensity greatly. He also learned how to increase or decrease the air pressure which served him well against lightning users. Akaze counters lightning with wind by using the following method. He increases the air pressure at any area in the surroundings. He uses wind as an insulator by increasing the pressure of the air to the point where it weakens the lightning and make it harmless. Akaze mastered this technique and he began using it against lightning users which gave him some sort of immunity to lightning. He came across strong lightning users but he could increase the air pressure to the point of making even real lightning completely harmless. He can also control the air currents which he uses in enhancing his techniques or for defensive reasons. Utilizing air currents helped him greatly in increasing the efficiency of his fire technique and it got him to reach his famous ghost flames (which are really Scorch Release). He uses wind for offensive reasons too. By increasing the cutting power of the wind by imagining his chakra grinding with each other with a blade in between. He can increase the cutting power of his weapons to the point where they can clean cut giant rocks thanks to their sharpness. There is no doubt that wind forms a great part of Akaze's combat and it can also increase the efficiency of his fire. He uses wind for defensive reasons against lightning users and in general. Akaze has the ability to control the quantity of oxygen in the air which comes in handy in lots of scenarios. =Enhanced Senses = His means of sensing rely greatly off of his Wind Release. He has shown the ability to read the airwaves within the surrounding enviroment to feel a disturbance. This would allow him to feel if anyone or anything is within the area around him. This would be greatly effective, so instead of using the standard chakra sensing technique which the opponent could use the Chakra Suppression Technique to counter, he uses this as means if sensing them as they cannot remove their body unless they are intangible. He has this as a passive ability, to help him be aware of sneak attacks. Another usage of his Wind Release in a supplementary way is for hearing. By amplying air molecule vibrations, this gives him a larger range of hearing. This can be great for spying missions when Shiguma needs to gain information. Water Release Akaze is excellent at water release. He is grateful that he was born with these abilities because he can protect the island he calls home. He can create powerful attacks on people who dare threaten his island, and can even attack other islands if needed. It is the main counterpart of his Ice Release and therefore he is very skilled in utilizing it to his purpose Kenjutsu Genjutsu Summoning Technique During his time off training, Akaze earned many of the sage's snake-oriented techniques. He became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle. Akaze was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by his Uncle. After allowing Akaze to sign the summoning contract with the snakes, the snakes took Akaze through the execution of the technique in order to provide Akaze with allies in future battles. The types of snakes that Akaze can summon at any time are proportional to his chakra and skill, as when he first started out he could only summon small snakes. At first, Akaze had a hard time getting any specific Snake, as he summoned either when he was truly motivated, Akaze was able to summon the sage himself, as well as . After being noticed for his skill in the Medical art of ninjutsu, he was granted the ability to sign a summoning contract with , the former summon of . The two animals had a bad and rocky relationship when they first were acquainted, however after working side by side for years and persuasion from Akaze to get alone, they finally kicked their trouble to the side, and now work together flawlessly when they are summoned together. Trivia *'Akaze's Databook' **Akaze has completed 610 missions in total: 50 D-rank, 174 C-rank, 264 B-rank, 68 A-rank and 54 S-rank. **He enjoys spicy foods and sweets, but also enjoys vegetables to stay healthy. **Akaze's Rashōmon gates are covered over with ice, which add a little more defense to them.